As a method for forming a predetermined deposited film on a substrate at the time of producing a variety of semiconductor devices such as solar cells, in general, a CVD technique (a Chemical Vapor Deposition technique) is conventionally known. As one kind of such CVD technique, in recent years, a catalytic CVD technique utilizing Catalytic Chemical Vapor Deposition has been discussed (Patent Document 1, for example).
In the catalytic CVD technique, a raw material gas to be supplied into a reaction chamber is decomposed by employing a catalytic wire that is made of heated tungsten, molybdenum or the like and then a deposited film is formed on a substrate that is held on a holder. The catalytic CVD technique is expected as a method for formation of film, by which a substrate surface or a deposited film surface is less adversely affected, since such plasma discharge in a plasma CVD technique is not utilized.